A long way starts with the first step
by Uzurii
Summary: After taking back the throne, Simba and Nala will face some difficulties before they accept their true love for each other
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was true, the Pride Lands had taken back its rightful king, after many years full of hopeless, desperation, hunger, thirst injustice and impunity, the Pride lands were once back a safety kingdom to live.

Simba, who now had taken back his crown and position as king, was trying to do his best to maintain his lands in good shape, to make them greater as ever, he felt rather guilty for those years that he had left, but now he was back here, his mind should be in the present now and leave everything of his past in the past for the well of the kingdom. Sarabi who was proclaimed as the Former Mother Queen, was trying to teach all those lessons and details that the new young king should learn, she also felt bad for her son, for not been there in those years of his childhood, but now he was there, alive, and that was everything that truly matter. She wanted to live and see with her own eyes, the beautiful wedding of his son with the future queen of the Pride lands, she really dreamed about that day, and the cubs that were coming after that, but there was a single problem, the king, and Nala who was supposed to be betrothed to him, were not sure about their future anymore, they both wanted to live a free life, a free spirit for one side, Simba didn't wanted to have more responsibilities and for the other side, Nala didn't like the idea of becoming a mother a such age just after being married, they both decided to remain as best friends for the moment, and if love came to time for them they would take the next step, or at least that's what they thought until some lion appear and the real chaos begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Today was a beautiful morning, it had just rained the day before and the wet grass could be smelled, it was a calm morning for everyone, and as a normal day, the king started to go ahead patrolling when suddenly his mother joined him, not knowing what to expect he just continue his day with her by his side.

\- "Hello mom, are you joining me today?" The king said a little bit confused looking up and then to his mom.

\- "yes, son, I need to talk with you, and because you have little time for me, I decided to joining you." The former queen said in a wise tone.

\- "but"- he was cut out as soon as he spoke.

\- "No buts, Simba, What I'm gonna tell you is important, so let's go" - she continue to say.

The two lions walked passed the waterhole they both were silent, the king was thinking only in the food he was going to eat later, and the former queen was thinking how to say her words to her stubborn son.

\- "Son" said Sarabi interrupting Simba's mind, - "I've been thinking lately, that you are not a married king, and that concerns me" she said trying to make eye contact.

"Don't worry about that mom, there are more important things to be worried" the young king said still walking to the borders of the kingdom.

"It is important to an already betrothed King, Simba, I'm very honest with you, when are you going to marry Nala?" she said trying to keep the pace.

"Mom! I don't want to sound rude, but, that's not your business" he said starting to sound annoyed.

"Simba, you know that an heir is very important to our kingdom, because that represents our next generation" she said wisely and trying to knock some sense in the young mind.

"Mom, I'm not even married and you want me to have a cub!" he said surprised, he obviously didn't want to get married, he just had returned to the Pride Lands, where he had to worked for the kingdom very hard, after been raised by all Hakuna Matata rules, ruling a kingdom was a very hard task to complete sometimes.

"Son, you already been here for almost a year, it is time for you to settle down, don't you think?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"but I still wish to be free, to enjoy my life a little bit longer, perhaps the married life it's not made for me" he said looking to the clouds that were forming in the sky.

"well, I don't think Nala, would like to be waiting for you"

"She will, mom, she will" he said trying to sound free spirit.

Sarabi wanted to argue a little bit more, but the rain stopped her, it started to rain a little, she had to return to the Pride Rock, been a lioness of her age, and after suffered a lot during Scar's Reign had made her a weak lioness, only in health, so she decided to go back, hoping her son, could think clearly.

Once Simba had reached the borders, he saw a rogue lion, trying to enter to the PrideLands he was not going to allow this rogue to go as simple as that, of course not, he needed to interrogate him, probably he would just be looking for food and water and then he would go away.

"you! Stop, who are you" he demanded with an imposing tone of voice

the rogue lion stopped, and turn aside, to see who was talking, "My name is Jabari, I'm just a rogue lion" he said looking down.

"I'm the king of these lands, King Simba, son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, what are you doing here?" he asked again, now noticing that the rogue lion had a reckless look

"I'm just looking for food and water for a few days, and then I'll be gone," he said

"And why should I let you in?" Simba was not a stupid lion, he knew that probably this rogue was looking more than just water and food, probably he was looking for lioness to mate, not that he concerned about that, but he already had a deal with the king of the Grass Lands about that.

"C'mon King Simba, I'm just going to rest drink some water and eat a wildebeest and then I'll be gone, you won't even notice me" he said trying to convince him.

Simba thought for a while, he was known for be a very tolerant king, so he accepted him "I'm just warning you, only for a few days you can eat, you can drink water"

\- "What about mating?" Jabari dare to ask. It was mating season and any lion could feel the smell in the air.

\- "If my lioness allow you to mate with you, it's ok for me, the thing is that we already have a deal with the Grass Lands male lions, and I don't know if they can accept you" Simba said

\- "I think more than one would like me as their cub's daddy" he thought for himself in a very playboy way.

After the rain had ceased the rogue lion, Jabari, walk through the Pride Lands looking for a comfortable spot to sleep, as been a rogue, he wasn't allowed to sleep inside the Pride Rock, but first he made a stop at the waterhole to drink some precious water and as he was drinking he looked for himself the landscape that was in front of his eyes, "wow" he only said, of course Simba had made a hard work trying to make the Pride Lands as beautiful as ever, than anyone would like to live there forever, but Jabari, was a rogue lion, and staying in one place was never in one of his plans.

When King Simba had finished patrolling his lands, he decided to go back home, he was starving, and hoping to see his beautiful girlfriend Nala waiting for him he walked rather fast. Once he reached the Pride Rock he was received by her with a big smile on her face, "How was your day, my king?" Nala said in a playful tone,

\- "Don't even ask, let's eat better" he said exhausted, "what did you caught today?"

\- "We hunt zebra, your favorite" she said licking his cheek.

\- "Girl, you always know what I like" he said in a romantic tone of voice.


End file.
